


Trick or Treat

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Family Bonding, Halloween, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Minor Violence, Surprisingly wholesome, Trick or Treating, slapstick violence, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Halloween evening can be full of tricks, treats, or both.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Trick or Treat

“Mama. I want to go out trick or treating.”

Ivlis looked up from a document he was reading over, his eyes absent-mindedly scanning it as he clutched it in-between his clawed fingers. He had not quite been paying much attention to such trivial details in this report, so the little voice of his son interrupting him was not quite unwelcome. However, he was surprised at the request.

“Trick or treating?” Ivlis questioned, slightly raising his right eye quizzically at the small boy standing in the doorway. The boy stood there with his hands in front of him, his tiny hands with the black nails holding the black handle that was attached to an orange bucket; the bucket contained the face of a jack-o-lantern. Of course, Ivlis knew about the holiday and the concept of going around dressed in costume asking for candy; he was just surprised that this year Licorice was asking him of all people for this.

The yellow-orange eyes of his son stared back at him with wide-eyed wonder. “Yes, Mama. I want to go this year. Will you take me?”

Staring at the boy, Ivlis could already see such jovial excitement ready to explode from the boy. Ivlis wasn’t the most social person, nor was he the type to pander to such events; well, except for Christmas upon his children’s requests. Of course, his daughter Poemi was quite mischievous, and she eagerly wanted to go to such things. However, Ivlis himself did not enjoy having to do these things. Yes, he was the devil over the Flame Underworld, but he was not exactly the most…open with dealing with such festivities, especially in the public eye. Usually, he would have Emalf take Poemi trick or treating. Now that Licorice had been born and grown, he had gone with them a few times. Most years, the haul of candy and sweets would be a decent size for the two little demons. Of course, the sweetly named boy loved his share of candies. Ivlis should have expected him to go out this year; what he did not expect was his son to ask him to be the one to take him.

“Why not go with Emalf and Poemi this year, Lico?” Ivlis asked. Not an outright refusal, but he was hoping that perhaps the boy would change his mind and decide to go with the usual group.

The child gave a slight frown at this, and Ivlis was already starting to feel a bit guilty of having said this; though, if he could escape this obligation, he would gladly take the small disappointment from Licorice as his punishment.

“Please, Mama?” Licorice asked once more. “It’s important.”

Ivlis lowered his head a moment, letting the long strands of his dark gray and red-tipped hair fall in front of him. For a moment, he stared at the wooden desk he was seated at, questioning as to why he was letting the guilt eat at him today of all days. Then again, Ivlis wasn’t exactly the harshest with his children; he often would let Poemi get her way when wanting a new toy or plaything, and Licorice would often sleep with him on some nights when he would have bad dreams, though Ivlis suspected that most of the time these “nightmares” were excuses for the boy to spend more time with him since Ivlis was busy most of the day.

Ivlis’s eyes then went to the report that was in his hand, and he sighed once more; he already knew the answer.

“Fine, Licorice, I’ll take you this year.” Ivlis raised his eyes up to meet the now-beaming face of his son, a grin spreading across his mouth as his face lit up. “You best tell Emalf and Poemi that I’ll be joining you all.”

The boy’s face turned to confusion for a moment, and soon Ivlis’s followed suit. Was it something he had said? What could be the problem now?

Soon, the child’s face changed to revelation once more, his eyes lighting up and his mouth forming an “o” as he realized a crucial part that he had forgotten to tell his mother about his Halloween plans this year.

“Mama, I’m sorry. I forgot to mention that Papa invited me to go with him this year. He said that there would be a lot more places to visit and more candy for me to get.” He paused a moment as he thought of what to say. “But, Mama, I don’t want to go alone with Papa. I want you with me, too.” The boy then raised his empty candy pail up, now cradling it in his arms as he raised it to his chest, part of it obscuring his face. Behind the pail, he murmured out, “Will you still go with me, Mama?” Those large golden eyes that were so similar to his own blinked a few times as he awaited Ivlis’s response.

Papa….

Ivlis’s heart squeezed and his stomach began to turn when he heard that title.

Of course…. No matter how much Ivlis tried to avoid the father of this boy, Ivlis knew that escape was inevitable. Even now, this man had his hand always in the background pulling the strings of Ivlis’s life. At least, that’s the way Ivlis saw it. Satanick was not exactly known for his kindness; well, at least in Ivlis’s case, he felt.

Immediately wanting to renege on his confirmation that he would take his son trick or treating, Ivlis felt that same tug on his heart and churning in his gut. The correct answer should have been a resounding “no;” of course Ivlis was not going to willingly go see this man for something as silly as chocolates and candies.

So, why did he feel so…wrong for doing what he thought was right in his own eyes?

Shutting his eyes for a moment to stop the queasy sensation that was starting to take effect on him, Ivlis soon opened them to meet Licorice’s expectant gaze with his own golden eyes. “Alright.” A simple worded answer that was surely going to be the death of him.

Licorice immediately straightened up even more, popping his head up past the pumpkin bucket to display a wide, toothy grin across his face. Seeing him so joyful over something as trivial as this holiday had Ivlis feeling almost proud that he reluctantly agreed. As Licorice happily cried out, “Thank you, Mama, thank you!” as he bolted out of the doorway – presumably to declare this news, prepare his costume, or whatever raced through a child’s head – Ivlis tried to convince himself that maybe spending only a few hours with Satanick wouldn’t be that bad after all.

Ivlis now let out a deep sigh, shaking his head at this absurdity. Now he really did not feel in the mood for lackadaisically reading through this stack of reports. Letting go of the now tightly clenched paper in his red claw – crumpled and punctured through with marks from his nails on the bottom half of the page – Ivlis let it fall to the desk. Hands on the hard wood, Ivlis pushed himself back from the desk, shaking his head once more to try to clear his thoughts and the range of emotions that was spiraling inside of him. Anytime Satanick was mentioned or showed up in his life – more frequently these days, he noticed – Ivlis would be once more plagued with this cacophony of emotions, unsure what to think or feel for the man that had put him through so much trauma over the years; a man that had abused him, and yet was becoming more and more affectionate to the flame devil.

As Ivlis shuddered at the feelings coursing through his body once more, he tried to steel himself by repeating in his mind that it was only for one night.

How bad could it really be?

“Ivlis-chan~! Licorice!”

Satanick sang out their names as soon as he noticed his small, extended family visiting him in his home world. Evening was settling in, but the glow of dark purple, orange, and yellow in the twilight sky almost seemed to shine even brighter, along with the devil lord’s mood. The Pitch Black World was quite unlike the Flame Underworld where Ivlis and Licorice resided; the weather there was always hot, the sky was fairly dark, and of course, flames permeated the area. Plus, the atmosphere and precipitation did not change based upon Ivlis’s moods, as the weather did here for Satanick. Yes, tonight would shine a bit brighter with its full moon, but it would also light up thanks to Satanick’s unadulterated, joyful mood.

The devil lord grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear as he watched Ivlis and Licorice materialize in front of his castle. Satanick had been standing outside, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back in excitement. Satanick knew that Halloween was approaching, as the downtown area of his world was beginning to bustle with life as many of the demons, ghosts, and undead in his world began to decorate and perform all manner of festive activities. Of course, the delicious sweets of the various stores were sugary sweet in their own right, but a world of “oddities” certainly also invited its world of tricks among the treats. Satanick did not mind the small chaos that was caused; after all, it was all mindless pranks. He chuckled to himself upon remembering Roc leaving a pumpkin outside of his brother’s laboratory door, only for the doctor to try to kick it away for it to explode in a mess of pumpkin guts like shrapnel all over Lec and his surroundings, much to Roc’s cackling laughter and Lec’s sore displeasure. Of course, Lec had returned the favor to Roc in his own way. Satanick did not know the exact details of what had occurred, but he had heard from his other subordinates that Lec had Roc “gutted” in his own method.

Satanick giggled at these reminders of such festivities in his world. Of course, no such violence would be enough to kill off his demons or the undead in his world. Satanick quite enjoyed both the tricks and the treats that his world could offer on a daily basis, but particularly around this time of year. The best part was that his invitation to Licorice had not been turned down; in fact, it was going even better than he had thought.

Satanick knew that a few of the other demons in the world took advantage of this evening to indulge in both the tricks and the treats. Not having Licorice as often in the Pitch Black World with him sometimes left the devil lord missing his son, and – of course – his lover. His son certainly was the spitting image of both of them, and Satanick couldn’t be prouder. He had begun to realize that he had fallen for that flame devil that he took great delight in. It had started off with pure torture thanks to Reficul having introduced the two of them at a gathering, and eventually, it had progressed into something a bit more than violence and gore. Now, Satanick had found himself confessing his feelings for this man, realizing that the culmination of their love had produced such a cute child not just from Ivlis’s desire that one evening, but from his as well.

It just so happened to be a day when Licorice was visiting him that Satanick had mentioned how his world was preparing for Halloween. He had noticed how the boy’s eyes had focused on him when talking about the various sweets that the creatures would be preparing to hand out to any trick-or-treaters that came by. Now, having proposed the potential idea to gather more sweets from his world’s downtown area to his sweet-toothed little boy, Satanick gleamed with enthusiasm seeing that the boy had – in fact – brought his “mother” along with him. It only slightly bothered Satanick that the boy did not fully trust him enough to be around his own father, but Satanick honestly could not blame him; if it was up to him, he would have clung to any opportunity to spend any chance he got to spend time with mother and child.

Spreading his arms wide, Satanick approached Ivlis and Licorice, immediately wrapping Ivlis up in his arms. Feeling Ivlis pressed into him – well, forcefully pulled into his embrace – Satanick felt warmth spreading through his chest and body. He lightly breathed in to get a whiff of Ivlis’s scent. Every chance he got, he would try to soak in as much of Ivlis as he could. Tonight, he would revel in having two important people in his life near him, even if just for a little while.

Ivlis immediately tensed up when Satanick came in for a hug, and he instinctively wanted to push him away, though he realized he was still holding Licorice’s tiny hand in his left one. Licorice could easily turn into his adult form, and being the child of two devils, he certainly had the ability. However, the boy preferred staying in his child form, as he was more comfortable this way. Plus, he was already decked out in his choice of costume this year. Still, ignoring these facts, Ivlis slipped his hand from Licorice’s, raising his hands up and pushing his palms against Satanick’s chest to put some distance between them.

“Stop,” Ivlis rebuked him, though his voice somewhat cracked. He was used to Satanick being overly affectionate to him these days. Ivlis did not want to have to argue within his own body and mind tonight over what he should or should not be feeling when he would do these things. Plus, tonight was not about Satanick or his desires – or even Ivlis’s.

Once Satanick finally pulled away, Ivlis noticed he was dressed slightly different than usual. Satanick asking him this next question was confirmation enough for him to know that he was, in fact, arrayed differently tonight.

“Ivlis, where is your costume?” Satanick asked, his voice a bit whiny as he stared Ivlis up and down; though, the way his eyes scanned him up and down, Ivlis felt that the man honestly didn’t care how Ivlis was dressed. Knowing his perverted mind, Ivlis felt a slightly sour taste in his mouth as his cheeks slightly burned with the intensity with which Satanick looked at him.

“What are you blathering about?” Ivlis shot back. “I’m not the one trick or treating, you know.” Ivlis stepped back a bit, wanting to put a bit of distance between them. “And why question me when you clearly are not in a costume either?”

Satanick chuckled, placing his hand on his right hip as he casually stood there in his more “festive” outfit of the evening. Not much had changed from his usual attire, but his usual white button-up had been traded out for a purple one, his jacket now had a red inner lining that could be partially seen, and his adorning buttons were now orange, along with a jack-o-lantern pin attached to his left jacket lapel. Even his cape was somewhat longer that draped behind him, lined in red that faded to purple at the ends. “Oh, but I am. I just thought I’d dress up a bit for the occasion.” He locked eyes with Ivlis as he spoke, and he loved to see how Ivlis would immediately look away from him, as if shy with his deep purple eyes on him.

A light giggle in the back of his throat, Satanick now turned his attention to Licorice, who looked on at his parents with questioning yet narrowed eyes at Satanick. “Speaking of dressing up, I see Licorice already picked out a costume for tonight.” Satanick smiled seeing his son dressed up in his typical black suit, yet without the jacket tonight. Underneath his black shorts appeared light purple and orange stripes that alternated along his tall stockings. Around his shoulders was a tiny black cape lined inside with purple that matched the color of his stockings. Two little fangs stuck out from under his upper lip, and Satanick chuckled at his choice of costume. Clutched in his left hand was a jack-o-lantern pail that would soon be overflowing with sweets; Satanick would make sure of that for his son. “So, a vampire tonight, Lico? How cute.”

Licorice’s narrowed eyes slowly faded of his disapproval of how Satanick clung to Ivlis. Even as a child, Satanick found it endearing how the boy was a pure “Mama’s boy” through and through; though, he hoped that the active night would allow the boy to not hyper-focus on his mother. Satanick wanted him to enjoy his first Halloween in this world, but Satanick also wanted to enjoy it, as well. The devil removed his hand from off of his hip to place it on Licorice’s black hair, ruffling it up a bit between his reddish-purple horns. The boy’s eyes scrunched closed at the affectionate head pat.

Satanick then turned his gaze to Ivlis, once more making the flame devil keep alert to what this man’s next move was. “Ivlis, you should have let me help pick out his costume. I would have loved to have him dress up as an adorable little carrot that I found. You never let me do that for him when he was an infant.”

Ivlis simply stared at Satanick, his face almost scrunching up as if he had tasted something unpleasant. “No.” That would have implied he had to spend more time with Satanick. Even if it was a hypothetical suggestion of the past long gone, Ivlis did not enjoy the thought of having to spend any more time with Satanick back in the day. 

Satanick let out a laugh at such a concise answer from Ivlis. “Ehhhh? Why not?” he teased, the corner of his left lip curling up in a mocking smirk.

Ivlis rolled his eyes at such a stupid and rhetorical question. Why even waste his breath at this point? Satanick only poked fun at him at this point. 

Thankfully, Licorice piped up. “I don’t like carrots,” he stated matter-of-factly. That only caused Satanick to giggle once more much to Ivlis’s chagrin. Was he really getting some sort of thrill out of this whole thing?

Come to think of it, what even was this? Ivlis wondered. Ivlis was unsure how to feel about this sort of gathering and parading around this world. Like this was some sort of family event.... 

The idea of them actually being a family filled Ivlis with even further confusion. 

Satanick’s voice once again interrupted Ivlis’s thoughts as the devil lord stood up straight from patting Licorice’s head. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. You never did enjoy them, did you, Lico?” A cool, light breeze blew past them, ruffling their hair and attire. As Ivlis’s wings – well, black and red scarf – blew around him, Satanick gave a sly smile once more before reaching his hand out towards the flame devil. With a quick snap of his white-gloved fingers, he directed a stream of magic from himself at Ivlis.

Ivlis first felt the energy of the magic in the air before it wrapped around him. He immediately felt the tingle of the magic as it traveled over his body. Instinctively, Ivlis gritted his teeth, feeling his anger starting to get the best of him as he tried to formulate what Satanick was doing. He did not have to wonder for long as the swirl of magic dissipated, leaving Ivlis looking over his body to see what had just happened. The only change he noticed was to his clothing; he was now dressed in a simple, white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it, lined with the same golden-orange buttons that matched Satanick’s own outfit. His usual scarf that he wore in place of his missing wings was now gone, replaced by a red bowtie around his neck. Clenching his fists in frustration, Ivlis glowered at Satanick as he felt both his hair and cheeks beginning to burn a brighter shade.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ivlis hissed out. He did not want to make a big deal of this, truly; he just could not stand idly by and allow Satanick do what he pleased with him, as if dressing him up like some sort of doll.

Ivlis’s frustrations only seemed to fuel Satanick even more as he grinned in delight. “Hey, now, what’s that look for, Buri?” Ah, there it was; that insensitive nickname he used for Ivlis all the time. “I simply thought that we should at least match a little bit while we take Licorice trick or treating. After all, you don’t want to be the only one without a costume, do you, Buri-chan?” Satanick gave a playful wink with his right eye at Ivlis, only causing Ivlis to further feel embarrassed and out of place in this world.

Feeling a gentle tug on his newly acquired vest, Ivlis looked down at the tiny hand of Licorice and into his large eyes as he stared up at Ivlis, clearly concerned for Ivlis’s shifting moods. However, the child simply gave him a small smile, the fake fangs sticking out from underneath his upper lip. “I think Mama looks nice in the clothes,” he said.

Right; this was not about himself tonight, Ivlis reminded himself. Tonight was a chance for Licorice to enjoy himself, and he did not need to be worrying over Ivlis’s feelings towards Satanick.

Giving a small smile back at him, Ivlis reached out to take Licorice’s hand in his left claw. “Thank you, Lico,” he said. Ivlis watched as the boy smiled even wider at his mother’s praise, and soon Ivlis gathered up his courage to swallow back any discomfort he had for Satanick to meet the man’s deep purple gaze with his.

“Alright,” Ivlis sighed out. “Where are we going?”

Unperturbed by Ivlis’s attitude – the devil lord was used to these behaviors from his lover, after all – Satanick spread his arms wide, his long cape fluttering around him. “Anywhere and everywhere!” he cheerfully announced. In a flourish, Satanick slid over to Licorice’s left-hand side, taking the boy’s hand that gripped his trick-or-treating pail in his own. Licorice turned his head to Satanick now, looking up at his tall father. “Don’t worry, Lico. I know all of the best spots for the best candy. Plus, being the ruler over the entire realm is a pretty perk.”

Chuckling in amusement, Satanick began to lead his tiny family down the gravel path from his castle. His eyes would occasionally dart over to Ivlis to gauge his reaction to these turn of events. It thrilled him to see Ivlis occasionally glance in his direction, too, only to dart his eyes quickly away as if he was staring at Licorice or something else. Feeling warmth spreading throughout his chest despite the cool breeze of the settling evening, Satanick imprinted the image of his son walking hand in hand between his two fathers into his mind.

Tonight was surely going to be a sweet evening to remember.

The flame devil groaned from his aching feet. He was accustomed to wearing boots, yes, but all of the walking down the cobblestone streets and various terrain in this world had him feeling fairly worn. Plus, it didn’t help that he was now carrying a sleeping Licorice across his arms. Honestly, he couldn’t blame the boy for having fallen asleep. Satanick had drug them all over this created plain to visit an odd assortment of shops, homes, and even mansions to gather all sorts of candies and goodies into the boy’s now overflowing bucket.

It disturbed Ivlis to see some of the demons that personally served Satanick, as Satanick was not shy in the least about bragging about who was who to Ivlis and Licorice. All of them were certainly an odd bunch, to say the least, nor did Ivlis appreciate the way they stared at him when Satanick would introduce Ivlis as the “mother” of his child. It was all Ivlis could do to hold back the disgust and rage he wanted to spew at this man, who was clearly enjoying himself a bit too much.

Still, Ivlis kept his emotions to himself, as he could see that enjoyment was palpable from Licorice, as well. With each shop, house, or mansion that was visited, the boy beamed in delight when he would belt out the signature, “Trick or treat!,” his large eyes growing ever wider as he watched his pail fill to the brim. He particularly enjoyed when a whole bag of “Choco” candy was put on the very top of his already large haul at one particular mansion. Though, Ivlis suspected that the bag was not quite meant to be given out judging by the noise he heard coming from inside the place as they strolled away. Ivlis could hear the screaming of that biker-helmet girl that had handed out the chocolate as he heard the voice of another girl calling out, _“I’ll kill you!”_

This world was certainly strange, and Ivlis could not figure out its dynamics for the life of him. Then again, he could barely figure out the dynamics of how the lord of this realm even thought, let alone how his world functioned. To even speculate about such things was a waste of his energy, honestly. 

As more and more treats piled high, Licorice happily offered some of them to both his mother and father. Satanick gleefully accepted whatever Licorice gave him, such as certain flavors of candies that the boy did not particularly enjoy. Ivlis could not refuse when Licorice held out a red and white striped candy cane to him, both his vampire fangs and normal teeth showing as he handed Mama a treat. Ivlis decided to place it through his pants' loop on his right hip for later. Ivlis had to admit that he did like sweets; they were the only thing that seemed to stimulate his tongue these days thanks to Satanick’s past torture sessions.

Shaking his head at this crazy evening, Ivlis continued back up the path with Satanick to the front of his castle. Licorice had begun to slowly drag his black shoes along the gravel, rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand. Ivlis could tell he was getting tired, so when the boy asked to be carried the rest of the way, Ivlis obliged. Now, the boy rested across his arms, his tiny hands still holding onto the goody bucket placed on his stomach as he peacefully slept in Mama's arms. 

Finally, Ivlis could make out the lights streaming from the tall, long windows in the front of Satanick’s castle. Even against the midnight sky, the curling spirals that resembled roots like the devil’s horns stretched high against the back light of the full moon. Once more, Ivlis found himself not being able to escape the constant reminders of this man that had intruded into his life in so many ways. Satanick purposefully strode slightly in front of Ivlis, seemingly pleased with himself and the way the evening had progressed, even humming a light tune to him.

Ivlis wasn’t quite sure if he would ever truly understand anything about this man or his crazy world. Then again, did he even want to?

Just as Ivlis was about to let out a sigh, his breath stopped momentarily as Satanick suddenly stopped in his tracks to turn on his heel to face Ivlis. Ivlis’s boots skidded to a halt, catching his footing as the devil lord stood there, his tall form with those twisted horns of his silhouetted against the moonlight.

“Geez, watch it,” Ivlis muttered out. He hated that Satanick could catch him so off-guard like this. He didn’t want to risk waking Licorice by ramming into Satanick.

Satanick chuckled as he stared at the flustered flame devil. He did not say anything else; he simply stared at Ivlis, a slight, small on his lips. Ivlis could feel the heat from this man’s gaze, and he shivered even though a small burning began to spread in his chest. “What’s that look for?” Ivlis shot back at him, repositioning Licorice slightly in his arms to keep a better grip on him in his tired arms.

“Aww, I just wanted to stare at my adorable costumed boys, is all,” Satanick said, much to Ivlis’s displeasure at being called something like “adorable.” Ivlis tensed up a bit, but his heart also began to beat heavily when Satanick approached him, now toe to toe with him.

Ivlis’s mouth began to feel dry starting up at this man, who kept his phlox-colored irises locked onto his golden-yellow eyes. Why did this devil always have to stare at him so intensely like this? Why did he feel this way – a mixture of confusion, fear, and…anticipation? For what, Ivlis could not know for sure; emotions were not his forte to deal with.

Satanick reached out towards Ivlis’s right hip, and Ivlis straightened up completely as he felt the man’s gloved-fingers brushing against his pants. Ready to curse Satanick out for touching him, Ivlis stopped when he noticed Satanick had plucked the candy cane off of Ivlis’s pants' loop. Ivlis stared at him in curiosity. He seriously just wanted the candy? Ivlis internally sighed out in relief if that was all he wanted from him today. Ivlis wasn’t sure how much more he could take, as he himself was starting to feel just as tired as Licorice was.

With a small giggle, Satanick raised the candy cane to his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly to give it a methodical lick, his eyes still locked on Ivlis’s. Satanick loved to put Ivlis in these uncomfortable predicaments, and if it was up to him, he would pursue this evening even further for a “trick _and_ treat” of his own. However, that would have to wait; tonight was a special occasion. It was a time that he had finally been allotted to spend with his son and his lover.

“Ivlis?”

Ivlis wasn’t sure what Satanick was going on about, and a slight pause filled the evening air as Ivlis debated what this man could be asking from him now. “Wha – ?” Ivlis’s words stopped in a garble as Satanick now pushed the candy cane out towards Ivlis’s face, placing it in his mouth. Ivlis closed off his throat so as to not choke, biting down on the hard, sugary treat that Satanick had forced upon him.

With a chuckle, Satanick bent forward to place a soft kiss to Licorice’s forehead where part of his hair was parted, revealing some slightly red undertones to it. Truly, this boy was part of his side of the family….

Rising up once more, Satanick looked at the confused, agitated, and blushing face of Ivlis as the candy stuck out of his mouth between his lips. Satanick lifted his right glove to slide the long piece of hair that framed the flame devil’s left side of his face slowly through his fingers. Yes, tonight was not the night for any tricks to be had; for now, the sweetness of the evening would be treat enough.

“See you later, Ivlis-chan,” Satanick called out in a slight sing-songy tone, though this time, it felt a bit more mellow than usual. Ivlis stood still in genuine surprise as he watched Satanick turn around once more to walk the remainder of the courtyard to the large stone stops that led to his castle doors.

That was it?

Really?

Ivlis couldn’t believe it. Once more, a myriad of emotions flooded the flame devil – grateful yet clueless as to the seriousness of Satanick’s exit. Usually the Pitch Black World’s ruler was known for his promiscuity and flamboyancy. If all he was going to do was mildly tease Ivlis, tonight...truly was a treat.

Breathing deeply through his nostrils, Ivlis filled his lungs before taking a steady breath out. The closing of the heavy wooden doors of the castle echoed out, signaling that Satanick had returned into his home. With that final confirmation, Ivlis looked down at a slumbering devil dressed as a vampire, his mouth slightly open as he breathed rhythmically with his tiny black eyelashes resting across his pale cheeks. 

Closing his own eyes, Ivlis focused on transporting them both home to the Flame Underworld.

Perhaps tonight he could sleep just as peaceful as this candy-loving boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, all! Just a little one shot of Halloween trick or treating because I wanted something cute of Licorice going out for candy. XD Honestly, I could have really stretched this out if I included this in the Sataivlis Files series, including Poemi and Crea to go along trick or treating with them. Oh, my heart! XD <3
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy this little read of some simple family time between the devil family. :) <3


End file.
